Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of earth and mining working equipment and specifically to a earth and mining penetrator bit which is configured to penetrate hardened earth, rock and mining materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Penetrator bits are attached to the chain excavation lines, and/or rotatable drum equipment for excavation of rock, highly compressed earth and mining materials. Conventional penetrator bits are manufactured from hardenable alloy steel and/or tungsten carbide, and are configured for use in penetrating and removing rock and material of the like from an excavation and mining site. The upper end of a conventional penetrator bit defines a conical configuration, a penetrator tip being carried by the distal end thereof. At the lower end of the bit is provided a means for removably attaching it to a holder carried on an implement of earth and mining working equipment such as cutting chain equipment, a rotatable drum, or the like. After repeated use, it is well-known that the penetrator tip wears away and the bit must be replaced due to wear by grinding of rock waste materials generated during boring, drilling, trenching and mining. When penetrating into and removing particularly hard earth or rocks from a bore hole or ditch, the number of bit replacements can be excessive.
In the field of rotary trenching, earth moving construction equipment, and mining, replaceable penetrator bits with carbide tips are utilized. Typically, a penetrator bit holder is welded to a chain attachment or rotatable drum device utilized for trenching, drilling, boring in rock and mining. The penetrator bit holder is configured to retain a penetrator bit therein. When the tip of the penetrator bit is worn down, the bit is removed from the bit holder and replaced with a new penetrator bit.
It is an object of this invention to provide a penetrator bit specifically designed to penetrate hard rock during trenching, drilling, boring and mining operations.
It is another object of the present invention to extend the life of penetrator bits attached to a mining, trenching, drilling, or boring implement of earth working equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tip insert for a penetrator bit which is configured to maximize penetration into hard rock, drilling, boring, mining or trenching operations, while removing rock waste or other materials from the bore hole or trench.
Other objects and advantages will be accomplished by the present invention which is a rotatable cutting tool configured to maximize penetration into hard rock, coal, and/or any other material during trenching, drilling, mining or boring operations. The rotatable cutting tool of the present invention includes a body which defines an upper bit end and a lower shank end. The upper bit end defines a bit insert opening configured to detachably accept a penetrator bit tip. The lower shank end is configured to be securable to a penetrator holder that is welded to an implement of earth working equipment such as the chain excavator or a rotatable drum, or the like. A flange, or pocket protector, is defined between the upper and lower ends in order to provide protection for the bit penetrator lower end and a holder in which it is received by minimizing rock and earth fines from contacting and building up between the holder and bit penetrator. Further, the flange acts as a load bearing surface between the bit penetrator and the holder, thereby protecting the lower end of the bit penetrator and the face and bore of the holder.
A plurality of fins are defined between the flange and the upper end in order strengthen the integrity of the bit penetrator. The fins allow for a reduced diameter upper end, as compared to the lower end, in order to enhance the cutting of the bit penetrator. In order to allow for a more fluid flow of material from the tip of the bit penetrator and out of the area being excavated, each fin defines a notched portion along the terminal edge thereof.